List of Characters
Frequent Characters * Bobby Blayze: A professional wrestler from Salt Lick, Kentucky who tends to avoid physical altercations, particularly with his rival Harley Tucker. * Craig Evanhalen: Faux-punk lead singer of BANANAZZZ, full of angst towards his parents. * Doc Freakman: A pedophile children's show host based on Beakman's World, who also "plays God" and creates monsters. * Freshie Freshie: Idiot stoner, easily duped into being the pawn of cult leader Father Cyrill of The Perception Society. * Harley Tucker: The "human hate crime" and rival of Bobby Blayze. Is consistently bailed out of prison by Sweet Daddy Longlegs to create chaos. Portrayed by Darren Mabee. * The Grand Inquisitor: Ritualistic orgy-loving leader of The Great Darkness. Full of hubris, he's easily quickly neutered in romantic situations. * John Gentle: A depressed former adjunct college poetry professor whose search for love and friendship leads to intensely traumatic emotional experiences. * Smith: Egoistical and irritable MNN producer. Host of Truth of Myth With Smith and lead singer of Smitty & The Thrillride. * Sweet Daddy Longlegs: Villainous wrestling manager of Harley Tucker, that loves candy and sex, and is constantly flanked by his "Jezebelles". * Vic & The Moose: An abrasive shock jock radio duo from Hartford, Connecticut with deeply troubled personal lives that reveal themselves whenever they go off microphone. Occasional Characters * Abigor: A demonic war czar working under The Grand Inquisitor in the Great Darkness. * Arthur & Barbara Palace: John's former boss and de facto best friend, and former flame, respectively. Portrayed by Mabee and Lena Einbinder. * Brinkley: Opportunistic and chauvinist butler that preys on the elderly. Portrayed by Andrew Tisher. * Bryce Bixby: Evil boy genius and enemy/victim of Doc Freakman. Portrayed by Steven DeSiena. * Crimbo: A ventriloquist puppet from purgatory that seems to be involved anytime the show devolves into chaos, portrayed by Lorelei Ramirez. * Father Cyrill: Cult leader of The Perception Society, a group that shuns "non-seers" and is based on a sci-fi RPG created by Cyrill in the 80's. Portrayed by Darren Mabee. * Gunner Marsh: A prideful feminist astronaut, whose passion causes her to frequently break the law and hurt men, portrayed by Lena Einbinder. * Holly Harper: Cheery preschool teacher, prone to meltdowns related to her unseen absentee husband Rick. Portrayed by Christi Chiello. * Jeff Shapiro: App-loving new lawyer, married to Olga, the former Bride of Frankenstein. * JoJo: An enthusiastic teenager who died of brain rot, portrayed by Jo Firestone. * Lorenzo: Smooth-talking teenager with an unusual obsession with Microsoft Office. Portrayed by Gary Richardson. * Mike Love: Self-proclaimed leader of the Beach Boys that loves transcendental meditation, the beach and hates everyone. * Olga: Divorced Bride of Frankenstein, now married to Jeff Shapiro, but still holds a flame for her ex. Portrayed by Lena Einbinder. * Om: Twitchy and nervous third-in-command of The Perception Society. Portrayed by Colin Burgess. * Out of Control Teens: A group of teenagers (and one old man) that commit crimes and bully authority figures. Portrayed by Conner O'Malley, Gary Richardson, Matt Barats, Annie Donley & Carmen Christopher. * Ralph the Dad: Preoccupied father figure, who has a constantly expanding number of kids that he checks in on from time to time. Portrayed by John Reynolds. * Ray Science & Lloyd: Public television science show hosts, often the only voice of reason. Portrayed by Charlie Hankin & Matt Porter. * Rose Johnson: A secretary at John Gentle's college who is John Gentle's main love interest, portrayed by Jo Firestone. * Shitty Linda: Mild-mannered and shy woman working on Vic & The Moose's show, mocked endlessly for her supposed bad odor. Portrayed by Ana Fabrega. * Skuntz: Chunk & Chigger, a bro comedy duo portrayed by Joe Rumrill & Tynan DeLong. * Tom Plott: Puppeteer of Squeeky, a libertarian puppet promoting the branded hashtag #SqueekyAmerica. Portrayed by Tim Platt. * Traffic School: A group of adults in traffic school based on the characters from The Breakfast Club and other teen films. Portrayed by Davis, Mabee, Tallie Medel, Lorelei Ramirez, Dan Chamberlain, Dan Licata & Colin O'Brien. * The Wire Mothers: Off-off-off Broadway actresses who were deformed in purgatory. Portrayed by Madonna Refugia & Briana Kelly. B * Brian Uche C * Cy Withers D * Damon Dawes * Darcy Curwen E * Erinn Molten-Howe G * Gideon Wilkes J * Jana * John Gentle M * Dr. Mark Van Man Gaarten P * Pepsi Boy R * Ray Science * Roberta Luz De Jesus S * Shasta * Smith